1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to systems, methods and articles for converting alternating current (AC) to direct current (DC), such as AC/DC converters including transformers having primary and secondary windings and a rectifier.
2. Description of the Related Art
AC/DC converters are frequently used to convert alternating current sources into direct current power supplies. AC/DC converters, such as those used in avionics, typically include a transformer and a rectifier. In many applications, a transformer converts a first AC signal having a first voltage level to a second AC signal having a second voltage level, and a rectifier converts the second AC signal to a DC signal.
A transformer typically includes at least two windings of electrically conductive material such as wire. The windings are spaced sufficient close together such that an electrical current flow through one winding will induce an electrical current to flow in the other winding when it is connected to a load. Windings through which current is driven are typically denominated as primary windings, while windings in which current is induced are typically denominated as secondary windings. The transformer also may include a core, for example a magnetic or ferrous core extending between the windings.
A rectifier typically includes a plurality of diodes or thyristors configured to convert an AC signal to a DC signal. For example, a full-bridge rectifier may be employed to convert an AC signal to a DC signal. Additional devices may be employed to provide power conditioning, such as inter-phase transformers, balancing inductors, inter-phase reactors, filters, etc.
In many applications, transformer size and/or weight are important factors in realizing a practical and/or commercially successful device. For example, power converters for use in avionics typically must be lightweight and may need to occupy a small volume. Such applications, however, typically require high performance, such as high-current, low noise power conversion. Many applications may additionally, or alternatively, require low-cost power converters. Cost may be dictated by a number of factors including type of materials, amount of materials, and/or complexity of manufacture, among other factors.